


What You Think About

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's life is going pretty good right now, so Wade inadvertently puts a bump in the road by dipping into one of his self conscious moments. It started with one question, then it ends with Peter saying a little more then intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Think About

“Hey Peter?” Deadpool said as he flipped from laying on his side to his stomach like his lover, all the while watching the younger's, in the mercenary's opinion, beautiful face.

“Ya?” Came the almost unconscious college students reply, not bothering to open his eyes. His whole body was tired but he was also in such a wonderful state of pleasure and peace that he was tempted to keep himself awake just to enjoy it.

His grades where some of the best in his school, the bullying that had tormented him for years had almost completely stopped thanks to his 'menacing boyfriend', crime was at an all time low, he was zooming through his S.H.I.E.L.D. training wonderfully, everyone he cared about was generally happy and health, and to top it all off, he lay in the after glow of great sex with his boyfriend of almost a year. Life was pretty much perfect right now.

“What do you think about when we have sex?”

“What?” Peter questioned as he peeked one eye open to look at the expression on his lovers face that showed that it wasn’t a joke, it was a legitimate question.

“Well I can't be pretty to look at when your trying to get off, I'd probably make you go soft.”

“Wade.” Peter interrupted, honestly not wanting his boyfriend to go into one of his self doubting rants. Why cant he just be happy, with Peter, with himself?

“I'm serious, as weird as that is. I would understand if you imagine someone else, I'm just curious who?” Another sigh from the younger as he closed his eyes again.

“Your the only one on my mind.” Peter says plainly as he flips to his side, back to his boyfriend in hopes that the mercenary would just spoon him and let him sleep.

“Don't lie to me mister, even if it's just once in a while.” Wade fights, though he does take the cuddle opportunity.

“Nope, always you.”

“Even when your alone?” Wade said with a suggestively joking eyebrow lift, even if Peter couldn't see it from his position.

“I only ever think of you.” Then came silence, which Peter hoped meant the end of the conversation, but not quit.

“Peter?”

“Ya?”

“Did you just admit you masturbate while thinking of me?” Shit, he did didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this came to be, but I don't regret it.
> 
> 'Why cant he just be happy, with Peter, with himself?' One of my fave lines.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
